


Clean Up

by Onlymostydead



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe GTA, Fake AH Crew, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Sensory Overload, implied OT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: Michael wakes up the morning after a heist- the effects of last nights overload still very much present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sort of Drabble. It's always the most odd experience for me, personally, to put things back in order after a bad sensory overload.  
> Enjoy!

When Michael woke up his entire body ached, and his head most of all- still pounding and throbbing in a sort of dull ache. Again, he thought to himself, I can't believe I did this again. Sure, heists can get stressful and loud, but that didn't mean that a sensory overload always had to follow one- by this time the pattern was getting kinda old.  
With a sigh he pulled himself out of bed, trying to push through the mind fog. He had to get up now, if to do nothing more than clean up after himself. Drinking the glass of now lukewarm water that was sitting on the dresser only made him feel sick, but he drank it down anyway. Slowly he bent to pick up his sweatpants- he must have shed them at some point. He folded and tucked them under his arm. From how cold he was now he must have gotten too hot- to the point where even the soft fabric of his sweatpants was too much. On the floor beside where the pants had been was Michael's watch, which he reattached to his wrist. He hated the way that it dug into his forearm when it slid downwards, and how sticky it was when sweaty.  
A bit further from the bedroom, strewn about the hall, were Michael's other clothes. His ripped jeans and jacket, even his socks. His tee shirt had been soft enough to leave on to sleep- the seams not sticking too far into his shoulders. He picked up and folded all the items before going to put them away. His sunglasses were still on the dresser by the bed, and his earplugs were...  
Michael spent a solid five minutes searching for his earplugs before remembering that he still had them in. With a sigh he removed them and put them back into their plastic bag.  
He should probably get something to eat, but after that glass of water he felt sick enough to throw up. There was no way he would be able to keep anything down. Oh well, he thought to himself, and lumbered out to the living room.

He had claimed one of the guest rooms, and if the clothing trail was anything to consider than Geoff, Gavin, and Ryan had made their way to the master bedroom. Jack was passed out and snoring softly on the couch, and Jeremy and Ray were nowhere to be seen. Knowing them, however, Michael guessed they would be sleeping together in the other guest bedroom.  
None of them were injured, thankfully. The worst they had for this heist were a few bruises and scrapes- nothing serious at all.   
After a while the rest of the crew would come out of hiding- wearing each other's clothes and the smeared makeup/face paint from yesterday. Geoff would cook pancakes, or French toast even though by then it's nearly the middle of the day. And they'd all check with each other to make sure they're okay, that none of them are hurting emotionally.  
Michael leaned back into the armchair, feeling safe and calm in knowing that they were all there for him- and after anything that might happen, they're always there to help clean up the aftermath.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find other sensory/personal experience fics of mine right here on Ao3, and you can expect more!  
> You can find me on Tumblr at Supertinydom!   
> Comments are love <3


End file.
